1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coated articles and a method for manufacturing the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks are now in widespread use. Aluminum alloy and magnesium alloy have good heat dissipation and can effectively shield electromagnetic interference, and thus have been widely used for coated articles of the portable electronic devices. However, aluminum alloy and magnesium alloys have low corrosion resistance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.